If I could change everything
by jlky796
Summary: Are Shane and Mitchie ever going to be on the same page, are there just too many things standing in the way of them and love?
1. Chapter 1  what are the right words?

After the performance, wordlessly, we walked out to the lake.

It wasn't an awkward silence, but I have to admit it wasn't completely comfortable either.

I was still on a high from final jam, I had finally gotten up the nerve to sing 'this is me' and it was perfect, and then when Shane came up and sang with me, lets just say that was the icing on the cake.

Even though Peggy won in the end I am completely happy with my performance and I wouldn't change a thing.

"Mitchie." a voice, his voice, breaks the silence.

I turn to face him.

"You were amazing out there tonight."

"Than-"I started to speak but I am interrupted when he puts a finger to my lips to shut me up.

"Let me finish"

I nod my head and he carries on.

"Mitchie, you are the girl I've been looking for all summer, and I can't believe I never thought it would be you, but it is, you're perfect, beautiful, funny, smart, and talented, you're amazing."

I looked up into his eyes, I just about melted, they were so sincere.

He continues,

"You have helped me remember who I used to be, Shane Gray the normal guy who loves music not Shane Gray the rock star."

"Pop star" I whisper under my breath.

"I resent that" he smirks.

"Anyway I guess what I'm trying to say is-"he pauses,

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

That was not what I was expecting, oh my gosh, how do I react?

What do I say?

I take a deep breath.

"Shane."

Okay that's a good start.

"You are one of the coolest guys I've met."

"One of?" he laughs in mock offence.

"Let me finish okay?"

I carry on.

"As I was saying, you're kind, loyal, funny-"

"Don't forget drop dead gorgeous" he interrupted.

"And extremely modest," I laugh," And I saw right through that bad boy act the first time I saw you" I smirk.

He smiles at that.

"But"

His smile drops.

"I don't think this would work out, I mean you're a pop star, you live the high life, and I'm just an ordinary girl who's idea of a good time is popcorn and a dvd with some friends, I mean we'd never see each other."

I'm careful not to look into his eyes, knowing that I did my resolve would fall apart.

"Mitchie." He began, he sounded hurt.

"We can work this out I know we can" he pleads desperately.

Every single word like a knife in my chest.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, slowly looking up into his eyes.

"Goodbye Shane."

Just as I turn to go a tear rolls down his cheek and my heart just about breaks.

I turn and run.

I end up, panting, at Caitlin's cabin.

I barge on in, completely oblivious to the fact that maybe the door was closed for a reason.

"Caitlin!" I shout, trying to hold back the tears.

She looks up with a start and it's just then what I realize she is doing.

She relaxes as soon as she see's me

"It's alright Nate, it's just Mitchie" she laughs

I see Nate climb up from the side of the bed; they had obviously heard the door open but not knowing who it was decided it was best if Nate hid.

He gets up on the bed and kisses Caitlin.

And queue the waterworks.

"Mitchie!" Caitlin cries as she runs over,

"Mitchie what's wrong?"

I try to choke out something but it was near impossible in the state I was in, the only word I managed to utter was,

"Shane."

As soon as I had spoken Nate was off like a rocket.

"I've gotta find him!" he yelled just as the door slammed shut.

"Mitchie what happened?" she asks, her face stretched into an anxious frown.

"I couldn't do it" I gasp, trying to catch my breath

"Couldn't do what, Mitchie talk to me!"

Caitlin was sounding very alarmed and her voice was rising almost to a shriek.

"I couldn't-"

"-too hard" I whisper

"Mitchie, come on you have to talk to me!"

She was begging now' I had to try and string together some sentences.

"He – he wants me to be his girlfriend"

"Oh" her face softens immediately

"I'm so happy for you, it's just like me and Na-"

"I couldn't" I interrupt

"What?"

"I can't be his girlfriend"

She was stunned, obviously.

"Oh"

"That's all you've got too say?"

I don't know why I raised my voice; it's been a long day.

"Oh, right" she said, snapping back to reality.

"Honey are you okay, I thought you and Shane would be perfect for each other"

She strokes my hair sympathetically

"I know" I sniff,

"But it could never work, I'd never see him and I'd end up hating him for it."

"Yeah" she mumbles distractedly.

Crap, I forgot about her and Nate.

"Oh, but I'm sure you and Nate will be great, your perfect for each other."

"Mmm"

God I sure knew how to put my foot in my mouth.

I reach over and hug her.

"Hey, you know I'm being completely selfish, so you and Nate, huh?" I say, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Her whole face just lit up like a Christmas tree

"I know, he's so amazing" she gushes.

"When did it happen?"

"A couple of days ago actually, we were just sitting there talking, then he stopped and started staring at me." She finishes

"And?" I ask impatiently, wanting to know the details.

"And, I asked if I had food in my teeth." She said, with a completely serious expression on her face.

I burst out laughing,

My timing sucks.

I start laughing as soon as Shane knocks on the door.

I turn and see the smile completely wiped from his face, he turns and runs.

"Shane!" I shout

But he's already gone.


	2. Chapter 2 My world is over

**First off i'll just start by saying i do not own camp rock.**

**And second, hope you enjoy the second chapter, though it is really sad**

**xoxo**

I don't waste another second.

i race out the door, I can barely see but I need to find him.

I'm running around aimlessly, no idea where he could have possibly gone.

I feel a buzz in my pocket; I'm getting a call from mum

Uh oh this can't be good; mum only ever calls in an emergency.

"Mitchie! Mitchie honey are you there!" she's shouting into the phone frantically.

It sounds like she's crying.

"Mum, what's wrong?" I say, trying to calm her down.

"It's your father, oh honey I'm sorry" she cries.

"What? What's happened?" I whisper, trying to choke back the tears

"I'm sorry honey, he's, he's –"

She couldn't get the last word out.

"What, mum what!" I scream, absolutely terrified now.

"Dead." She whimpers.

And just like that, my world is over.

I drop the phone, but I can still here shouts coming out of it, so I pick it up and throw it in the lake.

And now it's my turn to run.

I run and run until I collapse from exhaustion.

And I fall asleep, right there on the grass.

* * *

><p>"Mitchie, Mitchie, you have to get up"<p>

A voice wakes me from my sleep.

I groan in protest.

Until I realise where I am and what's just happened, then I burst into tears all over again.

"Hey it's alright, it's going to be okay." The voice says, soothingly.

That's when I realise who it is.

Shane.

How can he say everything's okay, nothing is okay, how dare he say that.

"NO, it's not okay, he's DEAD!" I wail.

I let him pick me up in his arms and hold me close.

"I know sweetie, I know"

He says that over and over again until I finally fall asleep again, this time in the comfort of his arms.

I wake up feeling groggy and disoriented.

I hear voices nearby, so I pretend to still be asleep so I can listen in on the conversation.

"The funeral is today Connie, she has to go" Shane argues.

"No, she won't cope, I'll let her grieve later in her own way, I'm just going to go and if she asks whare I am just say I went into town or something"

"No that's not right, you can't ask me to do that, I'm going to tell her exactly where you are."

"Shane" my mum sighs

"Connie" he retorts

"Okay" she sighs, giving in, "but can you give this to her for me, I'm sure she'll understand what I want her to do."

"Will do"

"Oh and Shane, this is for you"

Since I had my eyes closed I couldn't see what my mother had given Shane, but I wasn't going to blow my cover now by peeking.

I hear the door close, and my mother is gone.

"Mitchie, you can open your eyes now, I know you're awake"

Caught red handed.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and roll over to face him.<p>

He hands me the pages of paper and then wordlessly, he slips out the door.

The silence only breaks when he yells "back in twenty!"

"I read the first few words:

_**Mitchie, I'm sure you'll know what to do, I wrote this last night, but I can't**_

And it stops.

Can't what?

I flip to the next page and begin reading

**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
>All dressed in white<br>Going to the church that night  
>She had his box of letters in the passenger seat<br>Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
>And when the church doors opened up wide<br>She put her veil down  
>Trying to hide the tears<br>Oh she just couldn't believe it  
>She heard trumpets from the military band<br>And the flowers fell out of her hand**

Baby why'd you leave me  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I can't even breathe<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream

I kept reading, completely absorbed by the song.

I didn't even know mum wrote, maybe she doesn't.

Maybe her way of coping with things is the same way as mine except I choose to share mine and she doesn't.

I understood what she wanted me to do.

When Shane finally returns I shove the papers right at him, he understands what I want him to do.

After he finally finishes he takes a deep breath.

"That was beautiful, there are, like, no words to describe it."

He was awestruck, just like me.

"I'm going to sing it at the funeral" I say determinedly.

"Mitchie"

"Yeah"

"The funeral starts in two hours."

The way he says that infuriates me, how can he stay so calm at a time like this.

"Get me there." It was a statement not a question.

"I don't kn-"

I cut him off

"He's my dad and he's dead, get me there"

I was fast losing my patience.

"Okay come on, go get your stuff'

"I'll be outside in five minutes" I promised.

I was out ten minutes later, but what do you expect.

What I didn't expect was for the camp to be deserted.

"Where is everybody?" I ask.

"They went home, camp finished today"

Oh, right I so knew that.

I laugh nervously.

Wait does that mean?

"But all your friends and uncle brown and Dee are going to the funeral."

I breathe I sigh of relief, how did he always know exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"C'mon we better get going if we're gonna make it on time"

He puts my bags in the boot and I jump into the car.

God I hope we can make this trip in an hour and a half.

"Wait how am I supposed to sing without any music?" I ask suddenly, how had I not thought of that.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered" He assured me.

I was about to ask why, but I realized that I didn't really care, as long as it was fine.

The silence made me think of my dad, how he's gone and I'm never going to see him again.

I grab a pen and paper and try to write down just how I feel.

I finish the song just as we arrived.

I tell him about the song I've written and tell him to follow as best he can with the music.


	3. Chapter 3 I miss you

**so this is the final chapter in this short story, it's more like a prologue actually because the next story that i am in the process of writing carries in to Camp Rock next year, when i start posting that i'm gonna need heaps of reviews because i still haven't decided how i am going to finish it so i'm gonna need your help deciding.**

**Enjoy this last chapter**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>The first half of the funeral was a blur of people who didn't know my father, and the pastor who hadn't known him at all telling us about how wonderful he was and how they can't believe he's gone.<p>

They have no right to cry, he didn't love them and they hadn't loved him they were just acquaintances that they decided they had had enough of a part of his life to share with everyone.

They should have just stayed seated and kept their big mouths shut.

Harsh, I know, but that's how I feel.

When it was finally my turn to go up I found I was shaking, hard.

But I got up there; I had to, for me, for mum, but most of all for dad.

Hello, I am going to sing a song my mother wrote for my father, dad if you're listening, I hope you love it, oh and I changed one of the words at the end.

I love you dad."

I begin singing

**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
>All dressed in white<br>Going to the church that night  
>She had his box of letters in the passenger seat<br>Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
>And when the church doors opened up wide<br>She put her veil down  
>Trying to hide the tears<br>Oh she just couldn't believe it  
>She heard trumpets from the military band<br>And the flowers fell out of her hand**

**Baby why'd you leave me**  
><strong>Why'd you have to go?<strong>  
><strong>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<strong>  
><strong>I can't even breathe<strong>  
><strong>It's like I'm looking from a distance<strong>  
><strong>Standing in the background<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now<strong>  
><strong>This can't be happening to me<strong>  
><strong>This is just a dream<strong>

**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**  
><strong>Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt<strong>  
><strong>Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard<strong>  
><strong>Then they handed her a folded up flag<strong>  
><strong>And she held on to all she had left of him<strong>  
><strong>Oh, and what could have been<strong>  
><strong>And then the guns rang one last shot<strong>  
><strong>And it felt like a bullet in her heart<strong>

**Baby why'd you leave me**  
><strong>Why'd you have to go?<strong>  
><strong>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<strong>  
><strong>I can't even breathe<strong>  
><strong>It's like I'm looking from a distance<strong>  
><strong>Standing in the background<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now<strong>  
><strong>This can't be happening to me<strong>  
><strong>This is just a dream<strong>

**Oh,**  
><strong>Daddy why'd you leave me<strong>  
><strong>Why'd you have to go?<strong>  
><strong>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<strong>  
><strong>Oh, now I'll never know<strong>  
><strong>It's like I'm looking from a distance<strong>  
><strong>Standing in the background<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now<strong>  
><strong>This can't be happening to me<strong>  
><strong>This is just a dream<strong>

**Oh, this is just a dream**  
><strong>Just a dream<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, Yeah<strong>

* * *

><p>After I finished there was silence.<p>

I looked down at mum and she was bawling like a baby.

"Now for my next song, I actually wrote this on the drive up here so forgive me if it's a little rough, it's called I miss you"

**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
>You used to call me your angel<br>Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
>You'd hold me close in your arms<strong>

**I loved the way you felt so strong**  
><strong>I never wanted you to leave<strong>  
><strong>I wanted you to stay here holding me<strong>

**I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<br>**

**You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm living out my dream<br>Oh how I wish you could see  
>Everything that's happening for me<br>I'm thinking back on the past  
>It's true that time is flying by too fast<strong>

**I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<br>**

**I know you're in a better place, yeah  
>But I wish that I could see your face, oh<br>I know you're where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me<strong>

**I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<strong>

**I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<br>**

**(I miss you)**

* * *

><p>By the time I finished tears were rolling down my cheeks.<p>

Mum stood up and opened her arms and I gratefully ran into them.

"Oh baby that was beautiful" she whispers into my ear while softly stroking my hair.

After the service was over I was out of my seat like a rocket, selfish I know, considering it was my father's funeral, but I had to find Shane.

I ran out of the building and found Shane sitting on the steps.

"Shane" I breathed.

Relief flooding through me.

"Mitchie."

He turns to face me.

I thought he would have at least smiled at me but then I realized it wouldn't be right considering the circumstances.

"I need to talk to you"

I pause, awaiting his response

"Can I say something first?"

I nod my head

"I think-"he starts, considering his words, "-that after all that has happened this summer we should take this year to take a long hard look at life, just take a break from all the drama and stress, I say we completely cut ties and then by the time Camp Rock comes around next year we can be sure where we stand."

He finally finishes and looks up at me.

I am stunned.

"You, you don't want to be with me anymore?" I ask, hurt and confused.

He stands up now, clearly distressed.

"No! That's not what I mean, of course I do, I just don't think either of us is in the right headspace for a relationship, I mean your dad just died Mitchie, I think we need to get ourselves sorted first."

I look up into his eyes, they looked so genuine.

A tear rolls down my cheek.

"Okay."

"I need you to remember, it's not good bye forever it's just goodbye for now."

He kisses me on the forehead, takes one last look at me, and then walks away.

I collapse on the steps and cry.

I hear someone come up behind me, it's mum, she sits herself down beside me.

She wraps her arms around me.

"Oh honey" she says, as I cry into her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs in this chapter were Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood (love that song, it's so beautiful) and I Miss You by Miley Cyrus<strong>


End file.
